1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content transfer systems and electronic apparatuses, and, more particularly, to a technique for transferring content corresponding to the hobby and preference of a user of a communication terminal such as a mobile telephone from an external apparatus to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the spread of a dubbing function for digital television broadcasting, transferring digital content from a recording apparatus such as an HDD recorder to a plurality of mobile terminals has been desired. Some of recording apparatuses create a database of information about the last transfer and information about the last reproduction at the time of connection to a mobile terminal, analyze these pieces of information, and automatically transfer digital content corresponding to the hobby and preference of a specific user of the mobile terminal. However, when such a recording apparatus transfers digital content for the first time, it is difficult for the recording apparatus to identify the user of a mobile terminal and automatically transfer digital content corresponding to the hobby and preference of the user.
A technique has been proposed for causing a user to manually input the identification information of the user into a recording apparatus with a remote controller at the time of recording reservation or the connection between the recording apparatus and a mobile terminal (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-229792.)